His Parents Trunk
by Blue Lilys
Summary: Harry Potter is living with Sirius and Remus when one day he comes across a trunk full of his parents things. Two letters give him hope. Just a little something that sprang to mind. One-shot. Please read and review.


Harry Potter had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place yesterday after his godfather, Sirius Black, had been cleared of all charges to which he was accused, on account of Peter Pettigrew's capture and confession. Finally he had a place that he could call home. A place where he would be cared for and loved. Very much the polar opposite of his life at the Dursleys.

He woke up before Sirius or Remus that morning so decided to get dressed and explore the huge house that was now his home. He came to the conclusion that it would be logical to start on the ground floor and work his way up, all the way up to the tenth floor. Yes, as I said, Grimmauld Place is huge. Kind of like the tardis. Some weird magical charm that made the seemingly normal house on the outside, bigger on the inside.

He walked down the stairs to the ground floor and began to explore, cautious not to wake the irritable, (huge understatement,) Walburga Black, Sirius's awful mother, whose spirit as well as temper, lives on in her portrait. That if woken will no doubt shake the house with her screams at Harry, letting him know what a filthy half-blood he was.

When Harry was just about finished with the ground floor, he came to a door with steps that lead down. As soon as he set her foot on the first step, candles came to light, illuminating the otherwise pitch black room. Looking around he realised that this was a storage room, full of old boxes and trunks. The room wasn't the brightest, so picking up a lantern that lie on an old, dusty table near the bottom step and lighting it with his wand, he began to investigate the cellar.

Most of the boxes were full of old broomsticks or Hogwarts house banners but when he reached the back of the room, a trunk caught his attention. There was nothing special about the trunk itself, it was the nametag tied to the handle that drew him in. It read _James Potter, _his dad. He placed the lantern on top of a box and opened the trunk. Its contents were an assortment of things, from Gryffindor banners and scarfs to old books and quills. Picking up a notebook, Harry examined the cover. It was made of rich pink cloth with a silver and blue flower print. The cover was nothing compared to its contents however and when Harry opened to the first page, his breath caught in his throat. Written on the first page was _"This is the diary of Lily Evans: Hogwarts first year."_

Harry began to read the diary, hoping he would get to know his mother through her writings. He didn't know how long he sat there, reading through his mother's diary's but, when he was up to the diary from his mother's third year, a voice from behind startled him. "I see you've found your parents trunk," Sirius said, coming to sit with him on the cold stone floor of the cellar.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop but I just-" Harry began but was cut off by Sirius.

"Don't be silly. This is your home now and you can snoop all you want. Besides, I was going to show you all this soon anyway. But seeing as you found it on your own, mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Of course I don't mind."

Sirius dug through the trunk in search for something. Upon finding it he handed it straight to Harry. As Harry looked at the envelope in his hands he noticed it was a sealed letter addressed to him. He opened the envelope, revealing two letters. He unfolded the first and read its contents.

_Dear Harry, my beautiful baby,_

_As you sleep peacefully I write this letter to you. If you are reading this then I am gone and your father most likely is too. I am aware the extent of the war and have knowledge of the fact that the burden of defeating Voldemort rests heavily on you. A mere infant. I will leave this letter in the possession of your godfather Sirius; in the hopes that when you are older he will give you it and tell you the stories of the good times, and that he will give you a taste of your parents. The parents you lost and never really got to know. All I can say Harry is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry Daddy and I had to leave you, but our dying will not be in vain. We will face death gladly if it means that you are able to live. But know this, the ones we love never really leave us and we will always love you, in life and in death. Love life Harry and live it to the fullest._

_Harry you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong._

_My love, always, Mum._

Harry hadn't even realised that he had been crying until a single tear splashed onto the parchment that held so much for Harry. It held hope. He picked up the other letter as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then you know that I am gone. If you find this letter somewhat odd, understand that my "always be prepared, Lily" made me write this while you are young. More and more people are losing their lives every day on account of the war and I know that you may be the one to save the wizarding world. It seems unfair as you are so young. Too young. But I know that if you are anything like your mother then you are strong and that if you're anything like me then you are one hell of a flyer. I wish you luck Harry, and while the world may seem unfair at times, know that good always wins, just as I know you will. You and your mother are my world and I will fight to the death to protect you. Your mum and I will love you and watch over you always._

_Love, Dad._

Harry began to sob, a mixture of happiness and longing. Without a second thought, Sirius pulled him into a hug, muttering nonsense words of comfort to him. It is unknown how long they sat like that. Even after Harry's sobs subsided, Sirius still held him in his arms, attempting to calm him by rocking him back and forth.

Eventually Remus found them crying together in the cellar and looking at what sat next to them, he immediately knew why. "James's Trunk," he stated. Sirius gave him a sad smile and nodded to him. "Do you mind if I-"he trailed off. Sirius nodded as Remus sat beside them. Only then did Harry loosen her clutches on Sirius and pull away to look him in the eye. Sirius had never seen Harry get so emotional over anything before and it pained him to see the boy he had grown to love as a son sad. Harry looked to Remus and smiled at him. He returned the gesture before pulling him into a hug of his own.

They sat there for the rest of the day, looking through the trunk that, for the two men, held memories and, for the young boy, a way to get to know his parents. At the end of the day, after hours of tears, laughs and hugs, Remus, Sirius and Harry went to bed, knowing that today was the day they really became family.


End file.
